Alex after the Fantasy
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: This is the continuation of Alex's Fantasy so I recomend you read that one first - X3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dearies! So after a whole lotta views and a review that gave me the idea...**

 **Here is a continuation for Alex's Fantasy...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Alex awoke with a start. She'd had that dream again.

The one that made her relive her fantasy created by the Black Mercy.

This time she had gone a little further with fantasy Kara before waking herself. A blush covered her face and she held her head as she rested her elbows on her knees.

She can't think like that about her sister.

Granted they weren't blood related, but still…

They grew up together, they shared a room, shared a bathroom…

Seen one another naked more than enough.

It always amazed Alex that the Kryptonian alien was very much human like the inhabitants of Earth. Now that she thought about it. The people of Krypton were just humans on their own planet and that the difference in the effects of the two suns made them super human on this planet and normal on theirs.

Could this mean that if humans were to travel to any habitable planet they could also gain things from the different atmosphere and or sun?

Alex sighed and dropped back down onto her messy bed.

 _Why am I thinking of this in the middle of the night?_

She then frowned.

 _Why is this taking presidents over the fact that I want to…do things to my sister?_

 _But she's not my sister, not by blood anyway._

"Ugh!" Alex groaned and kicked her blanket.

"Agent Danvers, are you alright?" Alex looked to agent Black.

"Yes, why?" She asked and the other female agent shuffled her feet.

"Well judging from the dark circles under your eyes and the frown that's been on your face for the past two hours, I'm thinking a late night?" The younger agent said as she rested her hands in her cargo pants pockets.

Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew the girl only meant well and heck she forgot she was supposed to spar with the youngling.

"Just some nightmares, don't worry," Alex smiled and the other blushed slightly.

"But I do, you've been a wonderful mentor Agent Danvers. I just want to be of help," she said and looked down.

Alex smiled. She had been training the new recruit for some time. She was rather shy, but when sparing she was actually a challenge. They've become friends in a way and Alex noticed that she was only this unsure with herself when around those she knew. Other than that she would stand there stoic till spoken to and then be curt and to the point.

"You are of help Agent Black, thank you," Alex smiled kindly and walked with the shorter girl to the sparing room. It would help get Alex's mind off of a certain female with a cape.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts and opinions!**

 **Reviews make me super happy!**

 **Also third person is sorta not really my style, but let's go with it!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dearies.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. This is more a fic for me to fangirl in and do when I'm stuck on my other works.**

 **Sorry!**

 **But enjoy this one yea?**

* * *

Alex groaned as she rubbed her jaw, a frightened agent Black standing to the side with her hands half curled into fists.

"D…did I hurt you Agent Danvers? I'm s…sorry I didn't mean to," the blond stuttered, very uncanny of her.

"I'm fine Agent, don't worry. I was distracted and didn't brace myself at all," Alex said as she moved her jaw feeling a slight pain shoot through.

"That is some right hook you got there," she chuckled and stepped off the blue mats. The shorter agent followed.

"I'm really sorry, I thought you would block it," her eyes were near the brink of tears. She knew she was stronger than most people, but at the cost of being a bit slower. Alex smiled and ruffled her hair as a red mark was forming.

"It's all good no worries, you should see some of the bruises Super girl gives," she assured. Agent Black's eyes widened.

"You spar with Super girl? Wow, that must be a sight to see. I mean, every time I see something of her she's always using a power," the blond marvelled. Alex smiled. The girl was easily impressed that was for sure.

"What is it like?" Alex blinked and looked slightly down.

"Like what?"

"To work so close to Super girl?" Alex saw genuine awe. The girl was more like a 5 year old at the moment. Alex thought for a moment. Agent Black was new and didn't know of her sort-of-sister relationship with the caped crusader…and she longed to fan girl to someone about it. She knew the girl wouldn't say anything to anyone. She hardly talked. Alex smiled.

"I'll tell you, but after the work day is done ok? We can meet up," Alex suggested. There were too many cameras in here for her liking. The girls eyes widened and she nodded.

"Where are we meeting?" She asked pulling out a PDA. Alex found it strange that she used an old device like that. She would make a note to ask.

"Let's say at the carnival," the blond tilted her head.

"It's in town and it would be good to keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Alex explained.

 _Also hardly such a thing as cameras._

The blond looked excited.

"Like undercover work?" She asked and Alex smiled.

"Yea, have you give it a try," she knew the poor girl had been stuck indoors and hasn't been out in the field as yet. This would be a nice introduction to the outside world. The rookie nodded and smiled brightly.

"Meet me there at say…7 and wear your everyday cloths," Alex said not sure if the girl even had normal cloths, it was weird to think of her co-workers in anything but their work attire.

"To blend in?" The blond asked and Alex nodded.

"Exactly, then we can talk about Super girl while we keep an eye out," they both smiled, looking forward to the activity.

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **There ya go, short and sweet.**

 **Also, the more reviews the faster I type...**

 **Shout out to...**

 **GoddessAnjanee - Here ya go! Sorry if ya had to wait I wasn't all that sure if I should continue, but thanks for giving me hope!**

 **Well see ya'll in the next Chappy!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dearies!**

 **I just couldn't wait to post this. I had so much fun writing it!**

 **Not my best work, mind you. I'm more of a dark out look writer than a happy one...hens if some scenes sound a little...animated for humans.**

 **But enough diddly daddling!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex arrived ten minutes early wanting to check the place out before Agent Black arrived. She was impressed that the blond arrived on the dot. Alex smiled, she wore her usual attire; jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. The younger girl however surprisingly wore a nice black gothic styled dress that stopped just above her knees, a mid-waist leather jacket and…Alex found it funny…ankle high convers. None the less the girl looked rather pretty.

"You look nice," Alex said being polite and the girl blushed slightly.

"Thank you Agent Danvers, so do you,"

"Alex, call me Alex," the blond nodded.

"Then you should call me Scarlet," the blond said. Alex would never have thought that was the girls' name. It didn't seem to fit. Alex nodded and they walked to the entrance.

"While were here we might as well enjoy some rides," Alex said as she looked around. Scarlet seemed to be vibrating beside her. As soon as the words left her mouth the shorter girl ran to the haunted house. After looking at it up close she ran back and pulled on Alex's hand.

"Can we go in, please? Please, please, please, please?" She was basically jumping with excitement. Alex chuckled and nodded following the woman.  
It didn't seem so bad…

 _Screw it that was terrifying! My god, people are twisted!_

Alex was shaking in her boots as she gripped the inside pockets of her jacket. Her legs felt like jelly as they walked to a food stand.

"That was so lame! I could make something better in my backyard!" Alex stared at the small creature beside her.

 _She's not even fazed?!_

"You didn't find that horrifying at all?" Her voice was a slight pitch higher than normal. The girl blushed and looked down.

"You probably think I'm weird now…" She whispered and Alex felt slightly bad. Sure she fought aliens and things, that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"That's not true, not everyone finds the same thing scary,"

"Eeeep!" Alex blinked and looked behind her to the girl cowering behind her gripping her jacket. It didn't feel right calling her a woman. She acted too childish.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked and the blond pointed to a nearby clown. She couldn't keep her laughter in.

"You mean to say…that a colourful person is scarier than that hell we just went through?" She laughed, but stopped when she saw tears in the younger girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry I guess phobias are different," she said and steered the girl away from the clown.

Scarlet sat down on a bench and tried to get her heart rate back under control. She blinked and looked up as she saw Alex stand in front of her holding candy floss out to her. She smiled and took the offering, eating a piece as Alex sat beside her. They ate in silence.

"So tell me about super girl?" Scarlet asked after she finished her treat. Alex smiled.

"Well, the first time I saw her she had swooped in and rescued the plane I was on, when one of the engines blew," she began. The girls' eye widened. "Weren't you scared?"

"I was very scared. Then I was grateful. I was so happy that she decided to work with us. I had been studying Superman some and was elated to have someone to actually talk to about these things. Specially that unlike Superman, Super girl was already a teenager when she arrived here," Alex talked and talked about everything and anything related to the caped female. Scarlet was all too happy to listen.

After an hour or so Alex decided that her throat had enough abuse for now and stood.

"Let's get something to drink and hit another ride," she said and the blond stood smiling.

"I think it would be fair if you chose the next one," she said and Alex looked around. With a great smile she pointed to the Ferris wheel. They got their drinks and stood in line. They didn't wait too long and took a seat enjoying the view as they went up. From up here they could see the whole place. It was a really beautiful night. After some minutes they started to frown.

"Um…shouldn't we be starting to go down?" Scarlet asked as she looked down rocking the seats slightly. Alex peeked down as well and they saw a man looking at the gears and scratching his head.

"Looks like were stuck…" Scarlet said and sighed.

"Well at least we can have a look out up here," Alex suggested and the girl perked up a bit. They scanned the place, everything seemed fine.

Then they heard something snap.

* * *

 **Oooooo!**

 **Haha funny thing...**

 **I was torn between writing cotton candy and candy floss...**

 **What's the diffrance?**

 **In my home lauguege we call it spook asem...**

 **Directly translated it would be ghost breath...which sounds so much cooler...**

 **Any hoo!**

 **I write faster with reviews it gives me reason!**

 **Hope ya'll ejoyed it!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dearies!**

 **Wow, it's nice to wake up to a good few reviews!**

 **I'm all giddy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They only had a brief moment to look at one another and whisper and 'uh oh' before screams filled the air and the big wheel turned into a death trap. It started tittering to the side bending the frame that held it before rolling backwards. Alex panicked and gripped the girl to her in some form of protection as they descended down to the ground.

Alex didn't know if she was screaming along with the other people, but she knew it all stopped at the same moment. She looked down and saw they weren't moving. Turning she saw the capped female holding the wheel, keeping it from rolling or falling.

Their seat jostled again.

 _You know what they say about Murphy's Law?_

 _Well…today seemed the day._

The metal groaned and the seat snapped at its side making Alex and Scarlet fall out their seat. Scarlet gripped the nearby structural pipe and gripped Alex's hand with her other. The girl grunted and gritted her teeth. Alex tried to reach for a pipe of her own, but she was just out of reach. Scarlet could feel her grip slipping. Curse her tiny hands.

"Hold on!" They heard Supergirl call as she tried to find a way to keep the thing from falling. Ice breath would help, but she was still working on that.

"Alex…I…I'm slipping," she blond panted out tears in her eyes. Alex's finger tips just barely reached the nearby pipe.

"Almost got it," she breathed. Scarlet looked around then to Alex.

"Alex, I'm going to swing you ok? Then when you get the pipe let go of me," the blond said and Alex nodded. She felt herself being sways back slightly then forward, it seemed minuscule but it was enough. Alex grabbed the bar with both hands. She heard the girl curse and looked up in time to see her hand slip. Alex reached out and grabbed the girls' arm and cringed as she heard a slight metallic thump.

The girl hang with dead weight as Alex looked to her. Blood ran down her head from where it hit a bar, but she could still feel a pulse from where her fingers gripped her wrist.

She felt the wheel turn slightly as Supergirl had managed to get most of the people off to turn it onto its side slowly. Once Alex felt ground under her feet she let go and checked up on the unconscious girl. Blood was still pouring out, the pulse weakening.

"Supergirl we need to get her to a hospital!" Alex called and the caped crusader nodded as she picked her up and flew her to the nearest hospital.

Alex ran to her car and followed, hoping the rookie was alright.

* * *

 **...so that happened...**

 **Um, I both like this Chappy and yet don't...**

 **Feel like I could have done something els...**

 **Let me know!**

 **Shout out!**

 **GoddessAnjanee - yes...wrong indeed mwahahahaha! *coughs* anyway hope this is good till the next update!**

 **\- ah so it's a regional thing? Welll to each their own!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dearies!**

 **Just so we're clear I don't update in the weekend cause that's the only time I have to play my games and I just started Mass Effect 2...which is funny cause I played 3 before 2.**

 **Anyway...and now my grandparents are here so they're taking up my time aswell...**

 **Fear not! I will try and keep updating at least 3-5 times a week...if writers-block doesn't take me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was silent except for the rhythmic beeping of the heart rate monitor. Alex sat with her hands clasped in front of her as her elbow rested on the bed. She had gotten there just as they took the blond to a room. Thank goodness Supergirl was a speed demon. A bandage was wrapped around her head. Nothing too bad the doctor had said, but she might have sustained a concussion. They would check once she woke up, then they'd need to keep her awake for 24 hours. Alex looked up as Kara walked in.

"How is she?" Kara asked and Alex sighed, standing.

"She'll be fine," Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the rookie. Kara looked between the two and tilted her head.

"Were you two on a date?" Alex blinked and looked to Kara.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked that Kara would jump to that of all things.

"I'm totally cool with it you know? The whole liking girl's thing. Always wondered why you never had a boyfriend," Kara said resting a finger on her chin as she looked up. Alex was too shocked to say anything. Kara frowned and pursed her lips.

"She looks a bit young thou," Alex shook her head and found her voice.

"We were just hanging out as friends and she's 21," Alex explained and Kara's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to assume, I mean you two were out and it was just the two of you and I don't know who she is, so I thought maybe it's someone you met," Alex pressed a hand to Kara's mouth.

"Relax Kara its fine," the kryptonian nodded and took a deep breath in and re-adjusted her glasses.

"She works for us, a rookie agent. Started…about a month ago I'd say. I was assigned to train her," Alex explained. Kara blinked and looked to the other blond.

"I didn't know you guys did mentor work," Kara said.

"Me neither, but they said she's special," Alex said only now thinking about it. Why was she special anyway? Alex saw Kara move her glasses down over her nose a bit.

"Did you honestly just scan her?" Alex asked and Kara pushed the glasses back up.

"She looks human," was all Kara said in her defence. Alex looked at Kara. Even like this…especially like this…she was breathtakingly beautiful. Alex found herself falling and abruptly stopped her decent as she scolded herself.

 _Sisters._

 _We are sisters._

But she knew that wasn't true. A groan from the bed pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What hit me?" The blond asked as she sat up, regretting it immediately as she felt her stomach turn. Alex had no time to react, but she didn't need to as Kara speedily got the smaller girl a bucket to throw up in.

"Take it easy Scarlet," Alex said stroking her back. The smaller girl panted and lay back down. After getting her spinning head to stop long enough to look at the Danvers sisters, she frowned.

"She looks familiar," she murmured.

"Oh I get that a lot," Kara smiled.

"I'm Kara, Alex's sister," the smaller blond frowned more.

"Didn't know Alex had a sister," she whispered.

"Well I bet you have siblings I don't know about," Alex smiled. The blond nodded. That was true.

"Older sister…6 years older," she said, her head a bit foggy. A yawn escaped her.

"We should get a doctor," Alex said and went to go look for a nurse or something.

The two blonds looked to one another.

"You're pretty," Kara blinked then smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, so are you," the air was a bit thick.

"You almost look like Supergirl," Kara let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, no, no, she is way prettier and doesn't need glasses," she said waving a hand.

"I think you're prettier. I like girls with glasses," Kara didn't know what to say honestly. Just then Alex and a nurse came in. The sisters stepped outside while the nurse worked.

"She's cute," Kara said and Alex looked to her.

"In a little kid kinda way," Alex smiled.

"You should have seen her at the carnival. I swear she was like 12 or something," Alex chuckled.

"Why were you two there anyway?" Kara asked tilting her head. Alex shrugged.

"She wanted to talk about Supergirl and I thought why the hell not? Not everyday I get to brag about working with a Super Hero, so I took her there and tried getting some field training in. She's a very eager learner," Alex explained. It wasn't a lie after all.

"So even Alex Danvers needs to brag," Kara said amused.

"That's Doctor Alex Danvers to you," Alex said poking the kryptonian who giggled.

* * *

 **So there ya have it!**

 **Not sure what I was trying with this Chappy, but eh at least we know that Agent Black is ok.**

 **Shout out!**

 **Guest (Kate) - Yes the aim is to get Alex and Kara together, but I enjoy slow because it's irritaiting when things are just...BAM! Together...you know? They need to work till there and it takes time and effort...**

 **Guest - I am assuming that this is still Kate...if its not...SOWY! huh thats a weird translation, funny none the less I love translating things directly...**

 **Now that I think of it...even in my own relationships, I like "chasing" the girl...like a hunter after its pray. It's thrilling!**

 **Well see ya next time!**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dearies!**

 **This Chappy took alot of thinking and re-reading...**

 **I could use some help in what the next big thing sould be, while I go re-watch the episodes after the black mercy incident.**

 **I am open to PM's!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After Agent Black was released the DEO did their own testing to see if there weren't any lasting brain damage that would impede her skills. The girl seemed alright, but Alex did notice something change.

It was small. She was still curt and to the point around people, but her shy self around Alex. What changed was in how she fought. She was more risky than usual, her attacks more powerful. She was still slower and that seemed to frustrate her.

The frustration showed. Alex could be wrong and it was just the girls' way of recovering from the constant headaches she's been complaining about. Alex knew that people acted different when in pain.

Alex grew worried and asked Supergirl to scan her vitals once more for any lasting damage they all missed. Supergirl just shook her head and said everything was fine, not even a sign of a headache even though Scarlet was sitting at her desk holding her head in pain. She even saw the girl cover her mouth and promptly make her way to the nearest bathroom. When she wasn't training or doing anything she was sitting on her PDA, which Alex still needed to ask about.

The girl also refused to go home even after Hank had told her it would be fine, saying that the bad guys don't stop when the good guys are sick. Hank had gone so far as to order her home, which she begrudgingly did. Alex was worried.

~AXKAXKAXK~

"You're really worried about her aren't you?" Kara asked as she and Alex sat, watching their favourite series while eating and swapping ice cream.

"I've grown fond of her…like a kid,"

"Aww, does someone wanna be a mommy?" Kara teased and Alex promptly wacked the girl on the nose with a scoop of ice cream. Kara went cross eyed then giggled.

"I'm already taking care of you," Alex chuckled and they swapped ice cream as Kara wiped her nose.

"No, but seriously," Kara said and Alex looked down at her spoon.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just want to protect her. I mean, she's ready to go out into the field, but I feel reluctant to let her out there. We go through Agents so fast," Alex explained and Kara nodded.

"Give her a chance," Kara said as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex rested her head on Kara's.

 _This felt heavenly._

 _If only they could stay like this forever._

They then both promptly fell asleep as a shadow slinked away from the open window.

* * *

 **Eh this Chappy could be better...**

 **Shout out!**

 **linasan26 - Thank you for liking it! It was a nice idea someone from the one-shot had sugested. I like slow burns too, makes you feel like there was actual work put into it. Let's see how special yea? I'm building her character as I go to be honest. She will be a key in them getting together *wink* *Wink***

 **Once again I am open to PM's if you have questions or a sugestion, I'm very open minded!**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dearies!**

 **Did ya'll think I forgot about ya?**

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **I've been stuck with this part for 2 weeks, I'm still not satisfied with it thou...**

 **Tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Alex felt uneasy. Something was wrong and she didn't know what it was.

A few things had transpired after the incident with the black mercy, everything from the Master Jailer who executed aliens, almost executing Supergirl as well, to the alien that could travel through the internet.  
That one was bizarre and hurt her head to think about, seeing as it almost resulted in the devastation of National City.

It was a busy few months.

Now Kara was acting strange.  
She changed her cloths and attitude drastically.  
It was as if she had no second thoughts and did what came to her mind first.

She'd have to stop by Kara's place today after her shift was done. She looked around in search of Agent Black. When she couldn't find her she went to Hank, J'onn, whatever. She wasn't sure what to call him now.

"Um, Hank? Has Agent Black returned to work yet?" She asked and he shook his head.

"She called in to say she needed a few days to go see her parents overseas," he said looking up to the screens in front of him. Alex nodded.

 _Ok, she was down a friend._

 _That was ok._

She walked back to her office, but stopped as she passed the younger girls station. She looked around.

 _It couldn't hurt to look around could it?_

She was just checking if there was anything wrong.

Alex stepped into the cubical and looked over the surface of the desk, not wanting to disturb anything. She saw nothing out of place; on the contrary it was rather neat. She was about to just walk away when she saw a piece of paper sticking out under the keyboard. Alex looked around before pulling out the paper, no one was around and the cameras didn't exactly point here. The paper had only one thing written on it, _"Kryptonite?"_

Alex frowned, her gut was churning.

 _Why was she curious about Kryptonite?_

Surely there was an explanation. It's not like the DEO wasn't looking into what made Kryptonite so different that it made the super cousins lose their powers. Tilting the piece of paper Alex notes that there is something on the flip side.

She blinked.

Never before had she seen these kinds of formulas. It looked like something they found at Roswell's. She wanted to take it to Hank, but then she'd have to explain why she was snooping.

Alex groaned.

Maybe she should wait till Agent Black came back to ask her about it. Have her explain it first. She didn't want to get her friend fired.

Alex sighed and placed the paper back into its place. While Agent Black was away she'd keep her focus on Kara. For now, Kara was the most important, but she couldn't help thinking that the formula and the word kryptonite was a key to what was wrong with the caped girl.

Alex's mind worked over time as she made her way to her own office.

* * *

 **So yea...**

 **Still not happy!**

 **Shout out to...**

 **alexlove - Thank you for spuring me on and reminding me people are still reading! I do apreciate feedback, no matter how small. I was so down cause of my writers block that I didn't check ffn. But the day I saw your review I had a feeling I had to. Thank you so much! Wish I could give ya a cookie! Or a hug!**

 **Ok, lets see if I can actually load another chappy by...next week?**

 **Can't make promises...my laptop gave up on me.**

 **That things been giving me nightmares since I baught it...**

 **Anyway!**

 **See ya'll later!**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dearies!**

 **I'm not dead!**

 **I was actually on vacation...**

 **Also I'm using my work pc to write and update...ssshh**

 **I gave up on my laptop.**

 **Sorry for giving just a filler of sorts, but I am trying to work out a few kinks in the story, seeing as I have lost objective...**

 **I'm so sorry...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Once in her office Alex decided it was time she did a bit of snooping. In all honesty she didn't know her little partner at all. A little Facebook snooping won't harm. She typed away at her computer smiling until her smile faded.

 _No, Facebook? What about Twitter?_

She pulled out her phone and tapped away, her frown only deepening.

 _Not there either…strange._

She did an overall search and still came up empty.

 _What kind of person didn't have ANY social media?_

She was left more confused than usual and now to add, curious! Alex also didn't have the guts to go snooping in the younger girls' private files the DEO has. No, she'd simply have to wait till the girl was back to ask her.

 _Although…_

She could just look at the open info. All she'd get was the girls' blood type, her education, where she originated from, basically like a CV. Alex smiled. She was happy with herself for thinking of that. It took only a few key strokes to get what she wanted.

Name: Scarlet Black

Age: 21

Blood type: O

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: Russian

 _Hmm, doesn't have an accent that I could pick up._

Education: PhD in human phycology, Bachelors in theoretical physics

 _She is one smart cookie, especially with her age. This does explain the jumbled maths somewhat._

Training: Black belt in mixed martial arts

 _Wait what?! Then for why was she sparing with her? Also, why did she never use that in sparing?!_

Alex was confused, if this girl was so capable why was she being mentored? Come to think of it, no other newbie was being mentored, well, that she knew of.

Her head was hurting, she needed a break.

* * *

 **So there ye have it!**

 **Special thanks to...**

 **GoddessAnjanee - Wow thanks for the ton of reviews! All your questions will be answered in due time hehe also the end gole is for Kara and Alex to get together...it might just take time. As for Agent Black...well...you'll have to see...**

 **SSACakeloverk - Thank you for reminding me! Also thank you for loveing my story, I'm always worried when I write something...**

 **So there you have it my dearies!**

 **Also...in the series...Alex...who knew?! Well I did, but my bestfriend was just like, "Oh you think that of every character you like," well HA!**

 **Always said Alex was too butch...I peged her as bi at the least...**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey dearies!**

 **Wow, 2 Chappies in 2 days?!**

 **What are the odds?**

 **Haha...I am sleep deprived send help...**

* * *

Ok, so Kara had gone bat shit crazy for a while. Alex had been so angry. Her beloved sister had thrown Cat Grant off a building to scare her? Alex huffed as she sat down by her station. She had, had to try not to murder Maxwell Lord as he had explained the whole, creating red kryptonite to hopefully stop Non's attack, thing. This was all giving her a headache. Sure they did end up getting the old Kara back and she couldn't say sorry enough.

Alex sighed. She hadn't known Kara felt that way, especially about her. It made her heart hurt.

 _Maybe I should just focus on my work and…_

She didn't want to finish the thought of forgetting to be sister-friends with the caped nerd.

"Agent Danvers, are you okay?"

Alex nearly jumped out her chair. She clutched her rapidly beating heart as she looked to a familiar face.

"I-I'm sorry Agent Dan-VERS!"

Alex wrapped the smaller girl into a bone crushing hug. She had missed the little thing while they dealt with this whole mess.

"Can't…breath…"

"Oh, sorry," Alex said and let the girl go. Agent Black gasped for air as she bent over.

"Glad someone missed me," the blond said as she stood up again, smiling.

"You have no idea," Alex sighed. Agent Black tilted her head.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help," The girl sounded genuinely sad.

"It's okay, we got through it," Alex smiled and pat the girls shoulder. Agent Black looked up to the taller woman before giving her a hug. It was so sudden that Alex froze for a few seconds before hugging her back. She really needed this.

 _I guess this is just part of the girls training in phycology…_

Alex didn't care if the hug was just because the girl thought it was what she needed and not a real hug, but she was going to take the comfort of it.

 _Come to think of it the girl had a nice muscle build._

Alex chuckled at herself and felt the girl pull back.

"Something funny?" She asked and Alex shook her head pulling her back into the hug.

 _Just happy._

* * *

 **Don't we all just want to be happy?**

 **Special shout out to...**

 **SSACakeloverk - Thanks for haveing me get off my butt and work on the story, it gave me ne life, hence the fast update...She does have a secret, but that's even a secret to us hehe.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed it, please remember to leave a review if you have something on your mind or you feel to scared for everyone to see it, you can always PM me!**

 **Later ya'll!**

 **X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Dearies!**

 **I actually worked on this Chappy the weekend so I hope ya'll like it.**

 **I even read it to my mother and she says it's nice...then again...she is my mother...**

 **Anyway here ya go!**

* * *

The chatter and children noises made Alex feel uncomfortable. Not to mention the shiny faces of rabbits everywhere. It was that time of year again.

"Mind telling me why we're here again?" Alex grumbled as she stuck her hands into her jacket pockets. She didn't get an answer and felt eyes on her. She blinked as she looked to almost tearing eyes and a slight open mouth. Agent Black was the definition of the sad emoticon on phones. In her hands she clutched a rather large wrapped bunny, its soulless eyes piercing into Alex, making her shiver.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Alex whispered and looked away. Easter…it was still about 3 weeks away, but it started invading stores in the middle of January.

 _Well, in just a week it'll get over shadowed by Valentine's Day crap. Just another, money making holiday that forgo the actual meaning to something that plays with ones emotions. Bleg._

To say Alex was a sourpuss was an understatement. She knew her feelings would just get shot down so why bother? Save herself the trouble and heartache. She felt the smaller girl tug on her jacket. When she looked down the girl looked embarrassed.

"What is it?" Alex asked and looked to where the girl was pointing. She was pointing up to the top shelf at a box of lint chocolate.

 _Aw, the poor thing can't reach._

Alex smiled and grabbed the box for the short girl.

"T-thanks…" agent Black said and looked down. She was really self-conscious about her height. Alex smiled and pats her head. Sure the blond reached to just below her shoulder which was below average, but a lot of people where short. Alex herself wasn't all that tall. Yet, still around average and some cases above, but she'd never want to be too tall. She'd say about the height Kara was, was just right.

Alex felt the familiar tug on her jacket. She looked to the girl who pointed to a person in a rabbit costume.

"What about it?" She asked confused, but saw a slight shimmer in its appearance, like it was a hologram, but instead of emptiness she saw a glimpse of reptilian skin.

 _A shape shifter?_

* * *

 **A clif-hanger?!**

 **Pfft those are the best to write...hate to read, but fun to write hehe.**

 **Special shout out to...**

 **SSACakeloverk - Aww that's nice of you, they're one of those couples that are either a wing or a miss. People would be like "EW their sisters!" To what I say NAY!**

 **GoddessAnjanee - I believe there will be awkwardness, what good story has none? Haha let's see what my brain comes up with yea?**

 **Well see ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey dearies!**

 **I really tried on this one, but I have to admit I was light headed while writing this.**

 **I havent gotten much sleep so a few things are blending for me hehe.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy thou**

* * *

Alex honestly didn't know what to do. It didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, but she'd still have to keep an eye on it.

"Can I go take a picture with him?" She looked to Agent Black with a slight frown.

 _Maybe she didn't see, it was very brief._

"Um, sure why not?" Alex smiles slightly and the girl ran to the large bunny. With a sigh and taking out her phone Alex made her way to the two odd balls.

Although when she caught up something seemed off.

"I don't like the lighting here let's go over there," the youngling said pointing to a better lit spot near an inlet to emergency doors, her other hand was at the bunnies back. The large fluff ball nodded and we started walking there.

Once there Agent Black posed with the thing and Alex took a picture, then the shorter girl nearly through the bunny into the inlet. Alex's eyes widened and she looked around before following.

"Show yourself," the blond growled and the bunny shook his head holding up his hands in defence.

"I said show yourself asshole," a growl emitted from the blond in an almost animal like way. The bunny's façade quickly dissipated and in front of them stood a lizard like man.

"State your business," the blond said and a forked tongue slid out its mouth.

"And why would I do that?" Alex watched in shock as the girl kicked him in his stomach. He doubled over and hissed.

"Okay, okay. I'm just trying to make a living," he coughed accentuating his s's like you'd imagine a snake person would do. Alex watched as Agent Black pulled out her PDA and started typing away at it.

"State your name?"

"Belvizar Hicks," the man said and after a few silent minutes the girl looked to Alex.

"He should be fine, there are no known cases of missing people of anything illegal, but we have his name now so he might be useful when something happens," Alex blinked. She couldn't believe the girl was so calm, ok admittedly she was standing frozen, but snakes were…never her thing.

"Like I'd help you," he hissed and Agent Black glared at him before turning to walk away. Alex saw the man go to attack the girl and Alex finally snapped out of her stupor. The man was pouncing at the smaller girl with his jaws wide open, showing his rather large fangs. Alex moved to subdue the man and effectively pinned him to the wall.

Agent Black looked behind her and gasped at seeing one of the man's fangs sticking out of Alex arm. The man slithered his tongue and snickered.

"I'll see you at your funeral," he said as Alex arm went numb.

Agent black rushed to Alex's side and pulled off the thin belt she had on and made a tourniquet around Alex's upper arm. The man shifted back into his bunny form and walked away.

"He's getting away," Alex said but Agent Black started taking her out the emergency doors.

"We need to get you to the DEO, the poison will kill you if we don't get the antidote!" The girl was near tears as she rushed them to the car and to the DEO base.

On their way there Alex complained about not feeling to well before passing out, clutching the fang.

* * *

 **Yea I have to admit this didn't come out as smoothly as I'd like.**

 **But, its one of those parts where it looks better in your mind than on paper.**

 **As this part was running in my mind my fingers tried to keep up, so some parts aren't as well written.**

 **Special near the end...**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **Hope fully I'll see ya'll soon!**

 **X3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey dearies!**

 **Look! Ish longer!**

 **Haha this was sorta fun to type...granted I tried doing some reasurch, but I decided that I will keep it simple.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke from a terrible set of nightmares. She had been chased by the reptile man from yesterday and no matter how fast she ran she never seemed to get anywhere. She rubbed her eyes and stood up stretching. The amazing feeling of stretching that followed was cut short by immense pain in her joints. Alex curled up in pain and gasped.

"Alex, you're awake," she looked up to Hank's deep voice. She stood and walked towards him, but was stopped when she hit glass.

She cursed and rubbed her nose. When she pulled her hand away blood followed. She could here Hank order someone to assist and soon found someone at her side. The person was wearing a hazmat looking thing while attending to her bleeding nose. She looked to Hank confused.

"Sorry Alex, you'll have to be under observation," Hank started as he started to pace up and down the length of the containment bubble. "We don't have an antidote yet for the venom. Seeing as we have yet to encounter a shifter we had no data on file. Agent Black has been very helpful, but even she can only do as much. The tooth you brought back has helped some, but like the shifter the effects of the venom keeps changing. When you first arrived here it attacked your nervous system, not your immune system," he explained.

"How long have I been out?" Alex asked slightly concerned.

"About 4 days," he answered rubbing his eyes. Alex noticed he looked tired, worn out and stressed.

Alex thanked the person that came to help her soon as her nose stopped bleeding.

"Is there a way I can help?" Alex asked hoping she could do something.

"We've set up a computer for you so you can check the data for yourself, you do have a degree in bio-engineering after all," he smirked and Alex rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thank you Hank," she said and moved to the computer to take a look.

Alex stared at the digital representation of the venom coursing through her body. It was a rather complex structure. More complex than anything she's seen. With a big sigh she set to work on running virtual tests and reading through the other's findings.

By the time everyone started heading home; Alex sat on her little bed reading through some printed documents while eating dinner. She looked up when she heard slight tapping.

"Hey stranger," Kara said smiling slightly as she stood in her Supergirl uniform. Alex smiled and stood walking to her super sister.

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked holding herself.

"I'm okay. It's you on the inside of the bubble. How are you?" The blond looked concerned.

"I'm fine so far, at least it's at a stage we can handle, we just hope it doesn't change soon," Alex admitted. Kara nodded gripping her cape and twisting it slightly.

"I miss you," she whispered and Alex saddened.

"I miss you too, I miss our down nights where we watch our series' and eat ice cream, or pizza…I could really go for pizza," they both giggled.

"The extra cheesy one," they both said and laughed more. Alex missed this, just talking about simple things like this made her happy.

In the back a figure stood watching before slipping away just as Supergirl turned to look at the door.

"What is it?" Alex asked and Kara shook her head.

"Probably just my imagination, this place gives me the creeps at night," the blond said smiling and Alex nodded in agreement.

The figure looked down at something before walking away leaving the two sisters to talk.

* * *

 **Oooo the shadowy stranger is back!**

 **What are they holding?**

 **Is it a he or a she?**

 **WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

 **Special thanks to...**

 **SSACakeloverk - Thanks for the kind words! I was really unsure about that one. Hope you enjoy this hehe.**

 **It's weekend so maybe I'll see ya'll Monday...depends on the feed back I guess...**

 **X3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey dearies!**

 **Told ya I'd see ya'll monday!**

 **And wow!**

 **The feedback has been so nice I was giddy the whole weekend hehe yay!**

 **As per a sugestion from one of the reviewers, here is a bit in Kara's POV...I hope I got it right...**

 **Truth be told, I'm actually a first person writer...so to keep things in 3rd person there is a lot of re-reading involved...**

 **I really tried with this one...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

All the while, to say Kara was worried for Alex would be an understatement. She was downright scared, terrified even. What if she lost Alex? How would she cope? Who would she turn to? Sure she had her friends, but they didn't know Kara as well as Alex did.

Kara knew she hurt Alex with the things she said while under the influence of the red kryptonite. Sure, she had said it was what bothered her most and how she truly felt, but truth be told, those were only the bad things she felt and thought. During the time as 'evil' Supergirl she had thought nice things, but it's like there was a block. She _couldn't_ say and do nice things. In fact almost everything she thought and said came out the opposite, except when she actually meant some of it and it just worsened. She didn't mean to through Cat of the building, she didn't mean to get that girl fired. That wasn't her! And when she fought with Alex, it broke her heart. She loved Alex.

She…loved Alex…Kara had cried once she was back to being herself.

She couldn't stand the person she loved so dearly hating her.

Then when she heard that Alex had gotten hurt and was in a slight coma she had rushed over just barely remembering to put on her caped outfit. Hank had told her what happened and Kara set out to find this shifter thing with pure anger.

After 4 days she gave up the hunt for now to go see Alex. Hank had called her when Alex woke up.

As she walked to where Alex was, she tried to calm herself down. She'd be strong for Alex. Kara gripped the cape, twisting it in her hands by her side, wanting to use it as a safety blanket.

She wanted nothing more than to hug Alex and never let go. How would she cope with out the person she loved?

Ever since they were little girls Kara had a crush on the elder woman. She looked up to her, for her bravery, her intellect and even her beauty.

Sure Kara went on dates, but that was only to fool herself. She tried falling in love, but as it turned out, it never felt the way she did about Alex. It had gone beyond a crush.

Kara was in love with Alex.

When she had seen Alex and the younger Agent together, she felt jealous, but ultimately happy that Alex might like girls too. To say she was relieved when the older Danvers said they were just friends, would be an understatement.

Now as the two stood chatting, Kara felt the need to cry. If it came to the point where they couldn't help Alex, she'd tell her how she felt. Kara sighed mentally. She would have liked to spend Valentine's Day with the older woman and subtly make her feelings known, but that would have to wait.

Kara just hoped they found a cure before then.

 _As everything unfolded a shadowy figure kept to the side and out of everyone's way. It didn't want to intervene with the Agent and Superhero. The shadow clutched a vile in its hand. It would have to wait till the agent was alone and asleep. The figure just hoped it wouldn't be too late when that time came._

* * *

 **Ooo...this was sorta fun to write and I tried making it longer, but every chapter I try to keep things relevent to that chapter there...**

 **Shout out to...**

 **linasan26 - Thank you! I like writing her, it's the only 'free' character I can do with what I want hehe. I'm trying to make longer ones I promise TT-TT**

 **Midnight Nightmare - Love your name! *p* Yes it is nice to find someone from your country! Sorry for some mistakes, I try checking them to make as few as possible. We'll have to see what she is, the thing with her is that I can make her whatever I need her to be, so suggestions are welcome, I have ideas it's just a matter of implementing it...also here is what you suggested...I hope you like it!**

 **SSACeloverk - Yay Monday! Ugh work...Yay story!**

 **Guest: Liz - I is trying TT-TT thank you for the encouragement!**

 **Few that was amazing, thanks for all the feedback!**

 **I'll be writing my own story line from now and not following the series...sowy**

 **X3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey dearies!**

 **Told ya, I'd be back haha.**

 **I tried making this longer than normal and I did extend it with over a 100 more words than the original part...**

 **I is trying real hard, I swears TT-TT**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Alex yawned and stretched. She was getting tired.

 _It should be well past midnight by now._

The two Danvers had been chatting happily and Alex could see it made Kara calm down enough to let her cape go.

"We should get some sleep," the older woman said and the younger nodded.

"Would you be a dear and bring me some clothes tomorrow?" Alex asked and Kara smiled, nodding.

"Get some rest and I'll be back in the morning okay?" The blond said, she really wanted to hug Alex, but could not. So they gave a slight awkward wave goodbye. Kara left for home and Alex went to bed. Another yawn escaped her as she snuggled into the sheets. It was nice to see Kara, even after the verbal attack she got last time, but it was nice to talk none the less. She did feel slightly sad that Agent Black wasn't there. Even if it was just to say hello. Alex shrugged. Maybe the girl was off on a mission, who knows.

Soon Alex was off to sleep and all was quiet.

Not long into the night the shadowy figure was back, it pulled on the hazmat like suit for the decontamination chamber, or rather the bubble as they call it. The white figure stood over the sleeping agent. If anyone were to walk in now it would look really creepy. The figure stared at Alex's face for a while, holding the vile in one hand and a syringe in the other. It hoped the sleeping Agent won't wake up. With a visible sigh in its shoulders it set to work. Carefully it filled the syringe with a blue like liquid and held the girls arm gently.

It hoped this would work and shuddered to think of what would happen if it didn't. With determination it stuck the needle gently into a somewhat visible artery in Alex's arm. It looked to her as she flinched, but settled back down, cursing something about mosquitos. The figure's shoulders moved in a chuckle and it shook its head before slowly forcing the liquid into the Agent. It watched the blue light up as it travelled through the girls system. Once the slight glow faded and the blue disappeared the figure looked to the monitor.

The time stood at nearly 4 am. It sighed and stoop up walking out. It would have to see if it worked after a few hours, removing the suit it looked back to the sleeping Agent and smiled slightly before disappearing into the hall as people started changing shifts. No one was the wiser to what just transpired.

Alex felt cold. She opened her eyes to pull her blanket back over her, but stopped as she saw a figure walking away. She kept silent, feeling like she wasn't supposed to witness anything. Alex watched as the person started to take the suit off. It was dark so she couldn't really see all that well and far. It was a feminine figure is what she could tell. Alex closed her eyes as the person turned to look at her. She waited for the slight click of the bubble door before opening one eye slowly. She only caught a glimpse of the person as she left. All she could see was the standard DEO uniform. Alex shivered and pulled the blankets up, it was really cold. Maybe it was someone checking up on her, for all she knew, but she felt off. Alex yawned. She was too tired for this. She would deal with it in the morning.

* * *

 **It came out better than expected honestly...**

 **Special shout out to...**

 **SSACekelover - It's supoused to get on your nervs! I'm slowly working to the confession, remember Valentines is on it's way haha.**

 **GoddessAnjanee - Haha thanks for the bunch of responses to each chapter, its refreshing. I hope I can solve some of your questions...by adding more hehe...**

 **Dearies, I'm asking a small favour...I want to ad a cover image for this story, but I don;t know what and my drawing skills...are a bit dusty...any sugestions?**

 **Let me know! You can PM sugestions to me aswell!**

 **Till next time dearies!**

 **X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey dearies!**

 **Sorry for the slight wait, work is starting to get busy hehe.**

 **This chappy might not be so long, but you gotta understand...there is only so much that can happen in about 10-20 minutes...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex cursed as she was woken up barely 2 hours later by talking. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"What's with all the commotion Hank?" She asked standing and making her way to the glass wall separating them. Hank was looking at the print outs of her vitals with a frown.

"It seems you're all better Alex…did you do something last night? I can't find any readings of you ingesting anything, just a spike in the venom before it started dying down," He looked to her and Alex blinked. His deep soothing voice entered her ears and rang in her head.

"No, it was just me and Supergirl then I went to bed," Alex rubbed her eyes again. Hank nodded and looked back to the print out.

"Oh!" Hank looked up to Alex as she remembered something.

"Early this morning there was someone here, they checked up on me. I just remember being really cold after," she said and Hank frowned even more.

"No one was assigned to do a check-up now that you were awake,"

"Well then who was here?" Alex asked confused. Hank walked out and headed to the camera room to take a look.

"Bring up this mornings feed from Agent Danvers room," he asked and the guy sitting at the terminal quickly brought up the video.

"Go to 3am," Hank said, the spike was around, but he wanted to see when the person entered. Nothing happened for a while till the camera suddenly turned to static. When it cleared the time was just past 4am and a shadow was leaving the room.

"Start working on cleaning that static," he said to the guy and he nodded starting on it. Hank sighed and walked back to Alex.

"Seems there was someone, but there was static in the time of it happening. I got someone working on it so we should know in a few hours,"

"Okay, can I at least get out of here now?" Alex asked tired and still cold somewhat. Hank nodded and opened the door on his side and Alex opened the one on hers before walking through. She took a big breath of fresh air and then promptly almost coughed up a lung. Hank rushed to her side. She waved him off and chuckled.

"Wow, who would have thought there was so much dust and stuff that we breathed in everyday?" Hank gave a throaty chuckle.

"You would be amazed what difference some places considers 'fresh air'," they smiled to one another and Hank gave Alex a side hug.

"Welcome back Alex," He said and Alex knew he meant it. He said it so warmly it made Alex relax.

The hug was barely over before she was wrapped up in a tight hug and spun around. All Alex saw were blue and red.

"Alex you're okay!" She heard Kara exclaim. Alex took a moment before hugging the girl back, burying her face into the taller girls' neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright," the blond said and sighed as she relaxed into the tight embrace. Both thought this was what heaven must have been like. The hug lasted longer than it should have, but no one minded.

"Did you bring me cloths? I desperately want a shower," Alex laughed with Kara.

"Yes I brought you cloths and some food," Kara said and the two started walking to the locker room showers, happy to be close again with nothing separating them.

* * *

 **There ya have it!**

 **Alex is fine and the Danver sisters are happy again.**

 **Shout out to...**

 **SSACeloverk - It might be...it might not even be human...I've said too much already...**

 **OH!**

 **Would ya'll like me to write a shower scene?**

 **Only Alex would be naked, but come on...let me know!**

 **X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey dearies!**

 **I'm not dead and I did not forget about ya'll!**

 **This is super late I know and I'm sorry...**

 **I've been busy and I haven't slept in a few days hehehehe... *clears throat***

 **So...um...this admitedly is not my best work...heck I don't even think I have a set style for this fic anymore...**

 **My brain hurts...**

* * *

Alex was happy there was no one else in the showers. She just wanted alone time with Kara. While Alex started a shower and undressed Kara gave her some privacy and checked herself in the mirror. Kara would be lying if she said she didn't sneak a peek at Alex as she undressed. Kara's face heated up as Alex entered the shower. Shamelessly the superhero used her x-ray vision to take a peek at the backside of the DEO agent. What? She was just admiring the perfectly sculpted human, nothing wrong with that was there? The hero felt weird and stopped her perverted actions. Her attention was drawn to the door as a certain blond entered. Soon as Agent Black's head turned to see the caped hero she let out a small squeak and hid behind her towel and vanity bag.

"Hi! Agent Black right?" Supergirl said walking to way shorter girl. The poor thing looked like she was shaking.

"Y…yes miss Supergirl," she stammered and they both heard Alex laugh.

"I'm not that much older than you," Supergirl giggled and extended her hand. Agent Black hesitantly took it and they shook hands. Kara noticed they were oddly cold.

"I…I can come back later," the shorter blond said and started backing away.

"No need Agent Black, I'm done," they both looked to Alex as she pulled on her shirt, completing her outfit. Kara felt a bit sad at missing the brunet getting dressed.

Agent Black looked between the two. She saw the admiration the two had for one another. It was obvious to her they were in love, but she could see they did not know that the other was in love with them as well. She'd have to do something to get them together. Or at the very least open their eyes. Agent Black smiled to herself.

 _Valentine's Day is around the corner._

She thought and remembered the box of Lint chocolate she had bought the other day. After she had taken Alex to get checked at of course…she didn't mean to steal…it was an emergency!

The shorter girl watched as the taller ones left then took her own shower. As water fell onto her head she conducted a fool proof plan! With a smile and a nod she finished her shower, got dressed and set to work on operation _Alex's super girlfriend_!

Agent Black laughed to herself like a manic lunatic that just came up with the world most evil plan ever.

* * *

 **Ok that was short...**

 **I'm a bad writer I know...**

 **But the next one will be longer, I want to make it spectacular...so expect it when you least expect it.**

 **IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP PM ME!**

 **Shout out to...**

 **SSACakeloverk - Well you got it and didn't at the same time ha!**

 **Well then...I have to get back to work...and...maybe sleep if I get back home...hmm...sleep...**

 **X3**


End file.
